Don't Hurt My Partner
by Healing-Takes-Time
Summary: Maka and Soul have been given a mission to find Theodore Alexander- a Pre-Kishin who has raped and killed many women. "You're pretty feisty for someone when I have their partner." He whispered in my ear. "Soul?"
1. The Mission

**A/N: Welcome to my FIRST (public) story! :D I hope you like it ._. I love to write stories... So here ya go!**

* * *

"You're pretty feisty for someone when I have their partner." He whispered in my ear.

"Soul?"

* * *

It was like any other day for me. Soul was sleeping and I was getting ready for my tests. "Soul! Get up! We have to go to school!" I screamed out to him.

"What's the rush?" He yelled back.

I walked into his room and saw him putting on his shirt. "Can we just go?"

"Sure." He mumbled pulling his shirt over his head and grabbing his jacket. I grabbed my books and followed him out of the door. We hopped onto his motor bike and rode to the DWMA- Death Weapon Meister Academy.

While in class, I opened my book to the 109th page. "Be yourself because everyone else is taken." I read. It repeated in my head. Be yourself.

"Okay class. Everyone be seated." Stein came in and everyone flew into their seat, afraid of having scalpels thrown at their heads. "Maka, Soul. Lord Death would like to see you in the Death Room. Now."

I stood up and escorted myself behind the chairs of Tsubaki, Black Star, Kid, Liz, Patty, and other peers until I was on the stairs. Looking back, I saw Soul bumping into everyone. What a dummy. I made my way to the Death Room with Soul lagging around behind me.

"Hurry up, will you?" I called back to him.

"Yeah, yeah." I heard him say.

"Hello Maka! Hello Soul!" Lord Death said when I walked in. "I have a mission for you two."

"Yes sir." I stood up straight

"This isn't a Kishin. He is a Pre-Kishin."

"Can you just get to the point?" Soul blurted out.

"Soul!" I scorned.

"Mhm. I want you two to destroy this Pre-Kishin named Theodore. He was a student here. He graduated about three years ago."

"Okay, sir. You can count on us!" I smiled and got our mission paper. Theodore was fairly handsome, tall, strong, and a murderer.

* * *

"Come on Soul! We have to study this!" I yelled out into our apartment.

Soul opened his bedroom door and walked to the couch that I was sprawled out on. He lifted up my feet and put them in his lap as he sat down. "Meh. I don't like to study. Read it to me."

"Fine. Theodore Alexander. 6 foot even. 178 pounds. Rap-" I trailed off.

"Maka, you okay?" Soul looked at me.

"Huh? Yeah. He.. uhm.. Raped 15 women. Killed all of them along with 10 men. Weaknesses are little kids. Strengths… Crying, screaming, struggling."

"Wow. This guy is weird."

"No kidding." I stood up and handed Soul the paper. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Okay. Leave the water on, because I'm gonna take a shower after you."

"Okay."

* * *

_Me and Soul were only partners. I shouldn't have warm feelings in my chest when he talks to me. Right?_

I discussed with myself while showering. What if I liked him? What if he liked me? No. He didn't like me. I'm Maka Albarn, the flat chested bookworm with fat ankles.

I left the water on, like he said, and ran to my room with only a towel on yelling out to him, "All yours!" as I passed by. I needed to sleep, because tomorrow was the day we go out to get Theodore.

* * *

**A/N: Eh? Whaddya think? Reveiw much? Please? I will be writing another chapter as you write your review ^_^**


	2. Are you scared Maka?

**A/N: Woohoo! The second chapter! I got some reviews, so Thanks you guys! I might post 2-3 chapters EVERYTIME I UPDATE. ****_Which is probably everyday. You have no life, remember?_**** Shut up conscious -_-**

* * *

I woke up by Soul shaking me. "Maka? Maka, it's okay. I'm here."

I sat up and hugged him. "What happened?" I said shakily.

"You were screaming."

I recalled my nightmare that I had just experienced.

_I was walking through a corridor_**(1)**_ in a mysterious place and I saw someone run across the hallway. "Hello? Is anyone there?" I chased after the figure. I tripped over something and when I pulled myself back up, I was strangely pulled down again. My first instinct was to back hand the person. Or thing. My hand flies behind me and is caught by a large hand. I wince as I am picked up. "Soul?!" I call out to my partner, hoping he would come to my rescue._

_"He's dead." A voice drones around me._

_"Soul?! No! No he's not! Soul‼"_

That's when I woke up.

* * *

"Are you going to be okay?" Tsubaki's sweet voice calms me a little. "You seem tense."

"Huh?" I was completely oblivious to the situation. I was too busy focusing on the dream that haunted me. "Oh, yeah. I'm fine."

"Come on Maka!" Soul yelled. "We have to go before the plane leaves!"

I hugged Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty. I went to hug Black Star and he kissed my forehead. "Be careful out there Tiny Tits." He whispered with concern in his voice.

When I hugged Kid, he did the same. These two. My brothers that I never had.

"See you guys next week!" I called out as I wrapped my arms around Soul.

_Hopefully._

* * *

"Good bye, Bike. See you next week." Soul bid his motor bike good bye. Idiot.

After we made it through security and were seated on the plane, I took out my book. Back to page 109. _Be yourself, because everyone else is taken._ My new motto.

"Maka, are you okay? Your face is whiter than usual." Soul fan his fingers across my petrified face. I glanced over at him.

"Y-Yeah."

"Are you scared?"

"Me? Scared? Soul, please. I defeated Kishin Asura by punching him." I lied. I was terrified.

"Are you sure? You don't have to be scared Maka. I'll be with you. I'm not gonna let you get hurt."

I looked into his ruby eyes. Wow. I think I do like him.

* * *

**A/N: Whoop Whoop! Sorry for the short chapter. Eh, it'll do. Review! (Heh. I rhymed.)**


	3. Author Note

**A/N: Wow. I'm embarrassed. I hate these. BUT ANYWAYS... I forgot to put the thingy at the thing in Chapter Two: Are You Acared, Maka? So here it is.**

**(1)People who are Harry Potter fans will understand.**

**Not worth your time, I know. This really is an embarrassment. I'm sorry guys. I'll try not to post any more of these, but I probably will end up with more. Sorry again. I love you guys ._.**


	4. A Lost Soul

**A/N: Yes! This one is a little longer! Woo! Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

"Maka. Get up. We're here." Soul shook me slightly.

"Oh. Yeah, okay." I grab my book and Soul gets our bags from the overhead compartments. I put my hand out to let Soul know that I could carry my own bag, but he shrugged it off.

True, I was nervous, but Soul calmed me down a lot. Now that we're in Ohio, I feel the Kishin soul. Like it's breathing on my neck. I followed Soul, clutching onto the back of his jacket as a small child would to a teddy bear's arm.

We finally made it to our hotel and picked our rooms. I lay on my bed and closed my eyes. "I can't sleep." I mumbled. So, I got up and tapped on Soul's door.

"Hey." He answered the door in his boxers. I blushed, luckily it was too dark to notice.

"I can't sleep."

"Well. Ugh, come on." He guided me into the dark room. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah. I guess I'm just a little nervous."

"Why?"

"I don't really know. I was just fine until I read what he does…"

"It's okay Maka. I got your back. We're a team. Now go to sleep because we're gonna be busy tomorrow."

"Okay," I smile and start to get up when Soul grabs my hand.

"Do you wanna stay?"

"Uhm, sure." I say as I lay back down and cuddle into Soul's chest. He was so warm.

"Good night, Maka."

"Night Soul."

* * *

When I woke up, I was alone. I looked at the time. 9:00! I slept in! I swiftly jump out of the bed and ran back to my room. Wait. My room. I really slept in Soul's room! Man, I don't have time to think about that. I put on my regular outfit- Plaited mini-skirt, white dress shirt, green tie, Yellow sweater vest, fighting boots, and my trench coat.

"Maka? What's your deal?"

"We have to go out and get information today! Then later, we have to go out and look!"

"Oh. Yeah. Well come and eat, because room service brought us food."

Why not? It was free food. I sat down at the table and scooped some eggs into my mouth along with some toast. I then realized I was stuffing my face and slowed down.

My phone vibrated and I peered at it. It read 'Tsubaki to you: Hey. Did you get there? How are you? We miss you.'

I jab the screen lightly with my thumbs. My text read, 'Yeah we're good. I slept in Soul's room last night. I miss you guys too. GTG.'

I slipped my phone into my pocket and rinsed my plate. "Come on Soul!"

"Calm down, woman!" He yelled. "I'm coming!"

* * *

I wrote down what the stranger said. "He used to be my friend, but sex happened. He went crazy. Last time I talked to him was three years ago."

"I'm sorry sir. Thank you for the information." I said and walked away.

Where's Soul? He must have gone back to the hotel._ Lazy._

* * *

The hotel room was empty. I searched everywhere. Ugh, I'll follow his soul wave lengths.

I walked down the street and into an alley. "Soul? This isn't cool!" I called out, hoping this was a joke. I felt something grab me and slam me into the wall. I stood up shakily and looked around.

This wasn't a joke.

* * *

**A/N: O.O Whaaa? Am I scaring you? D**


	5. A Battle Lost

**A/N: Back again! I might not upload this weekend. Either hanging out wif my Bffl or going to my Grandma's house ._.** **SO I LEAVE YOU WIF THIS EPIC CHAPTER! :D**

* * *

I was slammed up the wall, holding onto Theodore's grasp around my neck for dear life. My reaction was to kick his throat, letting me slide down the wall and catch myself. I wasn't going down without a fight.

I was pinned down with Theodore's knees on my hands. He began to lean over I immediately turned my head away

"You're pretty feisty for someone when I have their partner." He whispered in my ear.

"Soul?"

"Yes. I have him. Now I suggest that you cooperate if you want to see him alive."

I looked at him and nodded. Did I really just give myself up?

"You know, you're really pretty. It'd be a shame if anything happened to you." He rubbed my face.

"I don't care what you do to me. Just… Don't hurt Soul." I said as he got off of me and pulled me up. "Please."

"We'll see." He wrapped his arm around me and guided me down the alley way. "But, I'm going to punish you for kicking me."

"Okay."

* * *

He lead me to a warehouse and opened the doors for me. I stepped in and was pushed onto the floor. I lay on my back, preparing myself for Theodore to attack. "Where's Soul?" I asked and slowly brought myself to a standing point. "I have to see him."

Theodore pointed to the wall. I look on the ground to see Soul's white hair and jacket. "He's over there." I gasp and start to run to him screaming his name, but Theodore scooped me up.

"Soul! SOUL‼ Get up, Soul!" It was no use. He was out. I was boxed into the wall and I started to scream for Soul again. Theodore sighed and threw me over his should when I saw Soul move. "Soul!"

He sat up and rubbed his head. "Maka?" Theodore stopped.

My heart was beating fast. Could he tell? I didn't know. All I know is that I was on his shoulder and now I'm on the floor. Theodore and Soul were face to face. Oh no.

Theodore Shoved Soul into the wall and he slid to the floor. I screamed and started to run.

"Maka! Get out!" Soul yelled at me, even though I didn't listen. I jumped on Theodore's back and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Maka! ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Soul jumped up and grabbed my waist.

"Soul! Turn into a scythe!"

"On it!" Soul said and flew into the air. Before I could catch him, Theodore threw me onto the floor.

"We had a deal didn't we?" He said and picked up my aching body.

"S-Soul." I grumbled out. "Soul. GET OUT." I said sternly. Theodore carried me out of the room and Soul followed. He slammed and locked a door and Soul was left outside, while I was inside. "Help."

* * *

**A/N: Yes, it's short. I'm sorry. :( I've been kind of busy. BUT THERE IT IS!**


	6. Caught

**A/N: Yes, I see when you say "UPDATE NOW!" Now you see, I couldn't. I kicked someone in the mouth and got in trouble. So... Yeah. Here!**

The room was dirty, gray, and had a mattress in the corner. You could hear Soul screaming my name and banging on the door. What an idiot. He's a scythe.

Instead of the mattress, he threw me down on floor. I sat there, fearful of what would happen if I moved.

Theodore pulled a gun and opened the door. "No!" I jumped up and grabbed his arm. The barrel**(1)** of the gun was pressed on my temple. Soul and I stood there, just staring at each other.

"Go sit on that chair. If you move, I'll kill her."

Soul stepped into the room, but kept our eyes locked.

"Now you go sit on that mattress. If you move, I'll kill him."

I didn't budge until I was shoved forward. "Don't you know how to treat women?! You don't push them you bastard!"

I was pushed to the ground and a shot was fired near my head. I cringed and squeaked. "Soul, stop!"

"Finally, she gets it. Now relax, because you're gonna be there a while."

* * *

After about 20 minutes of struggling and screaming and pushing and kicking, I was finally pinned down with Theodore's knees on my hands. Soul had attempted to get up, but every time he moved, I got smacked. I couldn't feel my face, hands, legs, and I have a massive head ache. I was fighting the urge to faint.

Forgetting my pain, I began to struggle again, causing Theodore to put his hands on the ground. Catching my opportunity, I flipped him off of me and sat on his chest. "Soul!" I threw the gun away.

"Right!"

Sadly, I was too small to phase his. He slammed me up against the wall and held me by my throat. I couldn't breathe. Everything was fading away. I heard a scream and I blacked out.

**A/N: Mhmm. Aaaannd, you hate me. I know. But YOU LOVE ME TOO!**

**(1) [Mhmm. I didn't forget!] I know Mikaela is reading this right now. BARRELS!**


	7. Loved By Many

**A/N: I hope that this longer chapter makes up for my short chapter .P. Enjoy my Babies.**

* * *

I woke up in a very bright room. I couldn't remember much, but a scream. A scream. "Soul!" I sat up and extreme pain shot in my side and chest. "Err." I mumbled. I was alone in this big room until people ran in.

"Maka!" I heard my friends yell. Soul ran over to me and wrapped his arms around me. I put my head on his chest and broke into tears. "Maka, what's wrong?" Soul petted my hair.

"A-A-A-Are y-you okay-y?" I wiped my eyes without moving my head. I didn't want them to see me cry.

"Maka, I'm fine. You're the one who got hurt." Soul was still petting my head.

"What happened to m-me?"

Soul moved me a little and sat down. He still kept his arms around me and I kept my arms around him. "Broke some ribs." He pulled on my chin and I looked up to him. "I'm sorry Maka. I'm SO sorry." He pulled me into a tighter hug.

"It's n-not-"

"Yes it is Maka! I wasn't fast enough. He almost killed you!"

I don't know why but I started to cry harder. Tsubaki yelled, "Don't yell at her!" and I guess pushed Soul, hugged me, and whispered words of comfort on my head. "Maka, just get some rest, okay?"

I reached my arms out and the group hugged me. I held onto Kid and Black Star a little longer, just because I know they feel bad.

* * *

Soul stayed behind because he was feeling the worst. I let him sit with me in the bed and we stayed quite. We just sat there and held each other. He was very gentle with me. He helped me up and helped me move around when I needed something. I nodded off a couple of times, and Soul encouraged it. I didn't want to sleep, but I couldn't help it.

Soul told me I was out for about three days. Three days of sleeping, and I am tired. I'm lazy. It turned out that I was in the hospital in Ohio. My friends flew out to see me. Their amazing. "Soul," I look up at him.

"What's up?"

"You should go to sleep, too."

"What if you need something?"

"I'll be fine. Just, please. Take a nap."

Soul was so tired. He had trouble keeping his eyes open. "Okay." He scooted down into a laying position. I nested up next to him, careful of my ribs. I want to stay like this. With his warmness circling around me, my head on his chest, his legs entwined with mine. Safe.

I never asked. Did he kill Theodore? I'm sure he did.

Black Star and Kid came in woke up Soul. "Dude. We got something. We need your help."

Soul moved and I adjusted myself to a more comfortable position. I don't wanna be here. I wanna go home and be in my own bed.

My group came in with a bag of flowers. "Aww, you guys!" I smiled.

"You ready to go home?" Soul smiled back.

"Yes."

* * *

Soul carried me like I was nothing. He must be a good actor, because I weigh more than he's acting like. We got a bus. Nonstop to Nevada. It was somewhat boring for a while, because I could only lay there. Until Soul decided to lay down with me and close the curtain.

* * *

**A/N: Mhmm. I love you too. I don't care if you say bad words. But YES! THIS WAS SOOOO MUCH FUN! Hehehe, any questions? I'll answer them. ONLY IF YOU LEAVE THEM! Any question. Any topic. Truthful answers. Taadaa.. Now go.**


	8. Fighting Again?

**A/N: OMGE I LOST MY FLASH DRIVE! NOOO! I had to type this on Google Documents. You guys are so lucky I love you -_- I'll answer the questions I got at the bottom, so you can worry about reading first. Let's just say... It's interesting.**

* * *

"W-W-What are you doing?" I asked Soul.

"I'm gonna keep you company."

I smiled. Maybe he's not a loser. Maybe, possibly, he liked me back.

Soul adjusts us so that his arms are around me. He looks into my eyes and down at my lips, then back at my eyes.

"What's wrong? You look p-"

"Maka."

"-ale." I feel his forehead. "You're kinda warm. Ar-"

"Maka."

"-e you feeling okay?"

"Maka. Calm down. I'm fine."

"Are you sure because you're fo-"

"Maka."

"-rehead is kinda warm."

Soul carefully pulled me by the waist and pressed his lips onto mine. He does like me!

"Mak- Oh. Sorry." Tsubaki closed the curtain as soon as she opened it.

I looked up and felt a blush creep up on my cheeks.

"SOUL!" The curtain opened and we were pulled out onto the floor. I fell on Soul and bit my lip. That really hurt.

Kid helped me up while Black Star yelled at Soul. "WHAT ARE YOU THINKING KISSING MAKA?! THAT'S MY LITTLE SISTER!" He picked Soul up by the collar.

"N-No!" I said. Kid had to hold me down. I huffed, because I couldn't move.

"She's my partner. You don't own her." Soul said cooly. I could tell Kid was getting mad.

"You don't own her either!" Kid shouted across the bus. I took my chance. I push Kid back into Liz and Patty, but only end up tripping and Tsubaki helping me up.

"Ow. My ribs." I rub my side tenderly. I walk over to Soul and Black Star and put my hand on Black Star's should, causing him to look at me. "It-It's okay Black Star. C-Calm down."

* * *

Black Star finally calmed down and let Soul lay with me. Just some rules. Curtain open. No kissing. Just laying there. And when I fall asleep, Soul has to leave. I'm not planning on sleeping until everyone else is asleep. I want Soul to stay and hold me until the aching in my side goes away.

About three hours later, everyone was settled down. Black Star in the bed across from us, to keep an eye on Soul, Kid above him, doing the same thing, Liz and Patty stacked up on the back wall, Tsubaki on the small couch, and the ed above me and Soul empty, awaiting Soul. I look over Soul and I see dont see Kid. Good, he was sleeping.. symmetrically. I did see Black Star, though. He was propped up on his elbow looking at the ground.

"Black Star, what's wrong?" I put my hand on Soul's chest to get a better look at him.

He looks up. "Waiting for you to fall asleep."

"Black Star, this is stupid." I say. Everyone pointed their attention at me. Even Kid. "I'm a big girl. Soul is my partner. Does it matter if I kiss him or not? We've been through a lot together. Maybe it was just a friendly kiss, you don't know."

Black Star just got mad and closed his curtain. I lay back down in victory and rubbed my side. Soul shrugged and closed the curtain, but not before saying, "Tsubaki, you can sleep up top." I heard Black Star open his curtain and stomp over to ours. I quickly pull the blanket up to cover my face just before our curtain flies open.

"Soul! You are _not_ sleeping with Maka!" Black Star yelled.

"I'm not?" Soul said and cuddled into my chest. "It feels like I am."

My face flushed and Black Star pulled Soul out of the cubical again. We all groaned and had to pry the two apart.

* * *

**A/N: Eh. Sorry, I have to cut it short. I have to skype with my friend. BUT ANYWAYS.. Questions**

**Annerizu-san: Who saved them?**

**Well, Soul did. That scream was Theodore getting a scythe shoved in his back.**

**Anonymous: Picture of you?**

**Well. Okay. Stalk my facebook -_-**

**This is the best one, but I have more. . ?fbid=3380402567458&set=pb.1791259806.-2207520000.1352249564&type=3&theater **


	9. Stealing A Kiss

**A/N: Wow. The picture thing didn't work. Sorry bout that. Here's my facebook link, so if you wanna stalk me, you can. **

** . /photos_stream**

**So there you go! (If it doesn't work and you MUST see my face, PM me and I'll link you.)**

* * *

I painfully got out of my bed and placed myself between the two rambunctious boys. "S-Stop." I grunted. Tsubaki got ahold of Black Star while I pulled Soul back with Liz and Patty's help. I rested on the seat attached to the floor while we sorted things out.

"Black Star, you and Kid are the only ones with a problem. Us girls- and Soul- think that it's perfectly fine if he sleeps with her. What is bothering you about it?" Tsubaki asked calmly.

"It's just that, Maka is hurt-" Black Star started but was cut off by Liz.

"Yeah, Maka's hurt. Soul is the one who nurses her when she gets injured on a assignment, anyways."

"Yeah, but-" He started again.

"And I'm trying to be a gentleman, so Tsubaki won't have to sleep on the couch." Soul pointed out. "And I get to make sure Maka's okay. Two in one."

"Okay, can you guys stop interrupting me?" Black Star started to get mad. "Okay, so one- Maka is hurt. Two- Soul's a perv. Three- HORMONES!"

"Black Star." I say. "You can't seriously think that I'm gonna have sex with Soul. When we're on a bus. With everyone. And I have a broken rib? No. I just want Soul there so I can feel safe. Thank's for being protective Black Star, but I don't need it right now."I get up and hug him. "Now, it's late and I think we should all get some rest."

Everyone started to move around to their sleeping quarters. I climbed into my cubical and Soul crawled in after me. I groaned and rubbed my side.

"You okay?" Soul looked at me.

"Did I get any pain killers from the hospital? I'm starting to hurt really bad." This pain was intense. I felt like fainting.

"N-No." Soul sounded scared.

"Oh, well, I'll just sleep it off."

"You sure? I can get you something. I'll _find_ something."

"No Soul, I'm okay. Just lay down with me, okay?"

"Okay." Soul covered me with the blanket and wrapped his arms around me. "You're gonna be okay, okay?" He repeated that every now and then and kissed the crown of my head. He gently rocked me to sleep.

* * *

When I woke up, Soul was sleeping. I found it sweet what he did for me last night. I felt bad, yet good about what I was going to do.

Making sure the curtain was closed, I out my hand on Soul's chest. "Soul." I purred in his ear. "Soul, wake up for just a minute."

"A-Are you okay?" He asked sleepily.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. But I need something."

"What? Can it wait? Do you have to pee?"

"No."

"Then what is it?"

"Kiss me again."

* * *

**A/N: WOAH WAIT WHAT?! OMGE YES! :D Review, because I say so.**


	10. Not Again

**A/N: Hey guys. I feel really bad about not updating .d. I'm too busy working on my other story. (Information at the bottom) And I'll be at my sister's house taking care of her dogs until Sunday. So I'll leave you with this, UNLESS I can use their computer.**

* * *

Soul looked at me with curious eyes. "Well, I can't stay like this for long. I'm broken."

"Oh, yeah, yeah." He sat up a little and pressed his lips to mine. I grabbed his shirt and he wrapped his arms around the small of my back. Why did he have to be so warm? How many girls has he manipulated like this? What if he doesn't like me? What if this is guilt? Why am I doubting this?

It all ended too fast. The bus came to a stop. Everyone started to wake up. Soul wrapped his arm around my waist and I snuggled into his side. I just wanted to enjoy this moment before Black Star started yelling about his Godliness. Tsubaki started to move above us and the other started to move outside of us. I hear the door open and I was confused. Our driver shouldn't enter in here.

"Who are you?" Black Star said.

Soul opened the curtain and scooted out. I poked my head out and saw-no one other than-the man I interviewed. More grown men climbed in through the door. Despite my pain level, I pulled myself out of the sleeping cubical and looked at the men cornering us. Soul pulled me by my wrist and I stepped behind him.

"Don't worry about who I am. Just hand over the girls."

"N-No way!" Kid said, a little shake in his voice.

They started moving closer. "Do we have to do this by force?"

"You're not doing this at all."

We were backed up in a corner. Six men punched out Black Star, Kid, and Soul, and four over-powered us.

* * *

I wasn't sure where we were going, all I knew was that I was tied up in the back of a car. "Don't make me get the Giraffe Over Lord to destroy you!" Patty yelled and giggled. A man, about 35, gave her a shot and we all screamed at him.

"Shut up or I'll give you all shots!"

"What did you do to her?!" Liz yelled.

"I gave her sedation."

We all looked at Patty and she looked confused.

"What's your problem?! Why would you do that to her? She's just a kid!" I screamed.

"You're just a kid too. Now I suggest you calm down or I'll give you something a little more.. harsh."

"I'm not sc-"

"Maka, please calm down. I don't want you to get hurt." Tsubaki said.

I look over to her and nod.

"Now, we're going to have to blindfold you. I don't suggest resisting."

I refused. Tsubaki was yelling at me to calm down. I kicked, screamed, and thrashed around. Needles were going into my side, tasers were being started, things that only caused me to scream more. Liz was crying and Tsubaki was about to. I fought against the sedation, hoping that one couldn't overdose on it.

Four tasers shocked me all at once. Before I blacked out, I heard, "You did this to yourself."

* * *

**A/N: Yes, violence happened. Do you guys READ the author's notes? Oh well. If you do, then here is information on my other story.**

****The Grass Is Always Greener

Maka Albarn doesn't have a perfect life. Her Dad abuses her physically and sexually, her schoolmates bully her, and her Mom left. When two new boys arrive at the academy, her life is flipped. Someone finally stands up for her, but that doesn't stop people from hurting her. {Some KiMa included. Just a little.}

**It's not up yet! Don't look for it! Ehh. But if you like it, I'll let you know when it gets posted. Now I'm leaving to my sister's house.**


	11. Kiss Me Softly

**A/N: Okay guise. I'm at my sister's house, so sorry if I have some errors in my grammar shtuffff...**

* * *

"What do you want for them?" A male voice said.

"Kid! KIIIIIIIIDDD!" Patty started to scream. "KID WE'RE IN HERE HELP US KID!"

"Patty, shush. Don't you remember to Maka when she yelled?" Liz said.

I remember what happened. They tried to tie me up and I started to scream again. They beat me up to a point where I couldn't move. Two days ago. Now I'm just some weak pile of bones on the cold floor.

The door opened and the boys swarmed in. Kid ran to Liz and Patty and unhinged them, Black Star went to Tsubaki and unhinged her, and Soul ran to me and crouched down.

His eyes probed me. "Maka." He whispered. "I'll kill him!" He turned around, outraged.

I reached up and tugged on Soul's jacket. He whipped back around and looked at me. He helps me up and pulls off his jacket. "Soul." I croak out.

"Shh." He helps me put of the jacket and pulls me on his back. "Just relax."

I give up and let my sore limbs hang. My face went in the crook of his neck and I almost dozed off.

* * *

"Maka? I need you to eat something." Tsubaki slid the curtain open slowly.

"I'm not hungry. I wanna go home."

"I know, we're almost there. Just, please come eat something. I'm worried about you."

"I want Soul."

Tsubaki turns around and calls for Soul.

"Hey." He opens the curtain enough so that he can sit down and kiss me and no one will notice.

I rubbed his arm. "Hey."

"What's wrong? Why aren't you eating?" He brushed the back of his hand across my face.

"I'm not hungry. I wanna be home."

"I know. We'll be there in like three hours. I'll be right back."

Soul came back with a bowl. He sat down beside me and spooned me something. I looked at him queer and opened my mouth. The warm liquid trickled down my throat, making me crave more.

When all the soup was gone, Soul leaned over and pecked my lips. I smiled and pulled him back. I looked into his eyes. "Tired?"

He laughed and kissed me again. "Sure. I'll be right back." He opens the curtain and says, "I'm gonna lay with Maka. She's tired." and closed it.

* * *

After three hours of joking and kissing with Soul, we finally got back to the apartment. Soul carried me up the stairs and lied me in my bed. I held on to his jacket and he looked at me. He got a smirk on his face and I started to laugh. He sat down on my bed and kissed me lightly. I pulled on the back of his neck and smiled into the kiss.

"Soul, a-are we a 'thing' now?" I avoided eye contact.

"Do you _wanna_ be a thing?"

"Yes!"

"Then, yeah."

* * *

**A/N: Yes! I will be uploading my other story, ****The Grass Is Always Greener**** sometime soon, so keep an eye out :D**


	12. I Love You Really

Soul stayed home for the next couple of days to help me around. I wanted to go to school, but he wouldn't let me. He slept with me every night, and I woke up in the middle of the night screaming. Nightmares. He would calm me down, wipe my tears, and rock me back to sleep.

We went out on a couple of dates, ice cream, pizza, the park. The park was our favorite place. Especially at night. It was more fun to swing in the dark, and chase each other, and stare at the stars.

Black Star and Kid were always onto Soul about me. I Maka-Chopped them and things were okay.

"Maka." We were playing truth or dare and Patty picked me.

"Oh, uh. Dare."

"Hehehe, I dare you to KISS SOUL!"

"Uh, okay..." I lean over and kiss Soul. He lightly smacked his hands on my face and pulled me to him. I laughed and he chuckled.

"Ahh, you guys are perfect for each other!" Liz screamed.

I blushed and smiled. I guess we were.

"Okay, Kid. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay... Why are you obsessed with symmetry?"

"BECAUSE SYMMETRY IS PERFECT!"

"Oh... Okay."

"Uh, We're gonna go home. I'm tired." Soul rubs my shoulder and starts to stand.

* * *

Soul and I lay in his bed, holding each other.

"Soul?"

"Hm?"

"I love you. Really."

"I love you too, Maka. I love you really."

* * *

That was the night the nightmares stop. The night that Soul told me he loved me. Everything was okay. I was okay, Soul was okay, and it turns out Black Star was secretly dating Tsubaki. They're okay. There was no more need for nightmares, now that Soul loved me. Now that he held me every night, now that he kissed me with no shame. Now that he was mine.

* * *

**A/N: THE END! (Possibly.) I'm starting to lag off on my stories. I blame school. But anyways, I hoped you enjoyed it! I love you all! (P.S. Follow ME to find out if I make anything else, because I will!)**


End file.
